1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for enumeration of specific target particles in a translucent or transparent flowing liquid. In particular, the present invention relates to counting of imaged particles wherein apparatus parameters and signal processing are adjusted according to estimated particle density in the flow.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Relevant U.S. Patents4,814,868March, 1989James5,978,435November, 1999 Christensen et al.6,115,119September, 2000Sieracki et al.6,309,866October, 2001Ambrose et al.6,710,879March, 2004Hansen et al.6,731,100May, 2004Hansen et al.6,765,656July, 2004 Johnson